La sirenita
Película de animación del año 1989 dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker. Argumento Ariel es una sirena soñadora que cree que vivir fuera del agua es lo mejor que le podría pasar en la vida. Un día de tormenta salva a un príncipe (Eric)de un barco que naufraga y cae locamente enamorada de él, pero cuando su padre (el rey Tritón) descubre los sueños de su hija y su escondite secreto en el que guarda todos los pequeños tesoros que ha ido encontrando de los humanos, éste, furioso, arrasa con todo y es cuando ella decide ir a hacer un pacto con Úrsula, la bruja del mar. Gracias a él, se convierte en ser humano y se reencuentra con el príncipe, al que está a punto de conquistar, pero interviene Úrsula para evitarlo y Ariel vuelve a convertirse en sirena y esclava de la bruja del mar. Sin embargo, su padre decide hacer un cambio de prisionero y se pone a disposición de Úrsula a cambio de la libertad de su hija. Ariel, con la ayuda de sus amigos Sebastián, Flounder y el príncipe Eric, logra derrotar a la bruja y destruirla, revirtiendo los hechizos de Úrsula y liberando a Tritón. Una vez que Tritón se percata del amor entre Ariel y Eric, decide convertirla en ser humano, para posteriormente celebrarse la boda entre los dos enamorados. Comentarios La sirenita es una adaptación del cuento del mismo nombre de Hans Christian Andersen. En la película se realizan múltiples cambios a la historia original, como el hecho de que en ésta última la bruja del mar tiene un papel muy secundario, además de que la sirenita no logra el amor del príncipe y prefiere morir que hacerle daño, pero en lugar de convertirse en espuma del mar, como lo hacían las sirenas al morir, se transforma en un hada del viento, y consigue la felicidad de una manera muy distinta a la que hubiera deseado. Se estrenó el 15 de noviembre de 1989, siendo la octavo vigésima película de animación de la compañía Disney y se convirtió en todo un éxito dando lugar a una nueva época dorada, y a la que siguieron grandes obras como La bella y la bestia, Aladdín, El rey león, Pocahontas o Mulan. Animar el mar, las tormentas y no hacer monótonas las aventuras vividas en ese medio, supuso todo un reto para los animadores. Se recurrieron a las más avanzadas técnicas de animación del momento, que dieron un resultado asombroso en la tormenta que hace naufragar el barco del príncipe Eric. Uno de los aspectos más destacables de la película y que sin duda fue, en parte, responsable de su éxito, es la música. Compuesta por Alan Menken, recibió dos Óscares de la Academia a la Mejor canción y a la mejor banda sonora, dos Globos de Oro y un Grammy. Además, La Sirenita impulso la moda en las películas de animación por las que sus protagonistas cantaban como parte importante del desarrollo de la acción. Premios * 1991 ** Golden Screen - ¿? ** Grammy - Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television * 1990 ** BMI Film Music Award - ¿? ** Globos de Oro *** Mejor canción *** Mejor Banda sonora ** Golden Reel - Best Sound Editing - Animated Feature ** Oscar *** Mejor canción *** Mejor banda sonora ** Young Artist - Best Family Motion Picture - Adventure or Cartoon * 1989 ** LAFCA - Best Animation Doblaje El primer doblaje al español en 1989, contó con varias voces Mexicanas y fue realizado en los estudios Intersound, en California, Estados Unidos. *Gabriela León - Ariel *Isela Sotelo - Ariel (canciones) *Michael Cruz - Sebastián *Michael Cruz - Sebastián (canciones) *Serena Olvido - Úrsula *Serena Olvido - Úrsula (canciones) *Guillermo Romano - Rey Tritón *Demian Bichir - Príncipe Erick *Víctor Mares - Grimsby *Rigoberto Jiménez - Flounder *Demian Bichir - Louis *Alejandro Abdalah - Flotsam / Jetsam *Amparo Logreyra - Carlota *Víctor Mares - Scuttle Las voces en España La sirenita fue el último largometraje animado de Disney con doblaje común para España y Latinoamérica. Sin embargo en el año 1998, se tomó la decisión de realizar un redoblaje para España hecho en España. Así pues se pueden escuchar las voces de: * Graciela Molina - Ariel * María Caneda - Ariel (canciones) * Juan Perucho - Sebastián * Vicente Borland - Sebastián (canciones) * Matilde Conesa - Úrsula * Helen Quiroga - Úrsula (canciones) * Claudio Rodríguez - Rey Tritón * David Robles - Príncipe Eric * Rafael de Penagos - Grimsby * Nacho Aldeguer - Flounder * Miguel Ángel Jenner - Louis * Salvador Aldeguer - Flotsam / Jetsam * Dolores Cervantes - Carlota * Eduardo Moreno - Scuttle Curiosidades Para el personaje de Ariel, los animadores se basaron en Sherri Stoner. -Es la última película de Disney realizada completamente a mano, incluido los títulos de créditos. -Esta película estuvo a punto de no hacerse porque Disney ya había lanzado la película Splash con Daryl Hannah y Tom Hanks. -En Octubre del 2006 fue lanzado al mercado una edición especial de 2 DVD's. -Es una de las pocas películas de Disney que al ser re-lanzadas no sufrió cambio de doblaje en latinoamerica. -Tuvo que ser editada para su re-lanzamiento. Éxito Musical La Sirenita es uno de los éxitos musicales más grande de Disney, sus canciones son de las más populares de Disney y han sido ganadoras varios premios. La fama de las canciones de La Sirenita es tan grande que es una de las pocas películas de Disney donde todas las canciones han sido hechas en una nueva versión (con música más actual y interpretada por cantantes jóvenes). Las canciones que han sido lanzadas son: canciones en inglés: -Part Of You World (Jessica Simpson) -Under The Sea (A*teens) -Part Of You World (Skye Sweetnam) -Poor Unfortunate souls (The Jonas Brothers) -Under The Sea (Raven-Symoné) -Kiss The Girl (Ashley Tisdale) -Part Of You World (Miley Cirus) traducción (mexico): -Parte de él (Part Of You World) -Bajo el mar (Under The Sea) -Pobres almas en desgracia (Poor Unfortunate souls) -Bésala (Kiss The Girl) -Parte de él (variación) (Part of your world) Letra de las canciones Parte de él Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver, que no veo las cosas como él lo hace, no es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea tan malo. Que tengo aqui, que lindo es, es un tesoro que descubri, es muy simple decir, que no hay mas que pedir, que lo que ves a tu alrededor, tanta abundancia tanto esplendor, me hace pensar que yo no, necesito mas. regalitos asi tengo miles, Aunque a veces no sepan que son, ¿quieres nosemapas?,tengo 20, Pero yo, en verdad quiero mas yo quiero ver algo especial, yo quiero ver una bella danza y caminar con los ¿como se llaman? Ahh pies, solo nadar no es original porque no tener un par de piernas, Y salir a pasear ¿Como dicen? a pie, y poder ir a descubrir, que siento al estar ante el sol no tiene fin, quiero saber mas mucho mas que debo dar para vivir fuera del agua, que hay que pagar para un dia completo estar, pienso que alla lo entenderan puesto que no prohiben nada, porque habrian de impedirme ir a jugar Ohhhhhhhhh a estudiar que hay por saber, con mis preguntas y sus respuestas, que es fuego que es quemar lo podré ver, cuando me iré quiero explorar, sin importarme cuando volver, el exterior, quiero formar Parte de el. Parte de él (variación) quiero que sepas que bien estarás, quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado, me gustaría tanto verte feliz, Y disfrutar bajo el sol, tu compañía sin condición, yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré No sé qué hacer, cuándo será pero yo debo aquí regresar, siento que sí, puedo formar Parte de él. Pobres almas en desgracia Para obtener lo que quieres deberás convertirte en humano. Ariel: ¿Y usted podría hacerlo? Úrsula: Pero pequeña y dulce niña, eso hago. Para eso vivo. Para ayudar almas en infortunio como la tuya. Sola, triste y sin tener con quien contar. Yo admito que solía ser muy mala No bromeaban al decir que bruja soy Pero ahora encontrarás que mi camino enmendé Que firmemente arrepentida estoy, cierto es Por fortuna conozco algo de magia Un talento que yo siempre poseí Y últimamente, no te rías, lo uso en favor De miserables que sufren de presión, patético Pobres almas en desgracia que sufren necesidad Ésta quiere ser delgada, y éste quiere una pareja ¿Quién los ayudó? Yo lo hice Pobres almas en desgracia, tan tristes, tan solas Vienen rogando a mi caldera implorando mis hechizos ¿Quién les ayudó? Lo hice yo Un par de veces ha pasado Que el precio no han pagado Y tuve que sus cuerpos disolver Todos se han quejado Pero una santa me han llamado Estas pobres almas en desgracia ¿Aceptas, querida? Ariel: Si me convierto en humana, ya no veré a mi padre ni a mis hermanas. Úrsula: Pero tendrás a tu hombre. Es difícil decidir en la vida, ¿no crees, Ariel? Oh y además hay otro pequeño detalle. No hemos hablado de cómo me pagarás. No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio. Ariel: Pero yo no tengo nada que- Úrsula: No es mucho lo que pido. Lo que quiero es tu voz. Ariel: Pero sin mi voz, cómo- Úrsula: Eso no importa, te ves muy bien. No olvides que tan solo tu belleza es más que suficiente. Los hombres no te buscan si les hablas No creo que los quieras aburrir Allá arriba es preferido Que las damas no conversen A no ser que no te quieras divertir Verás que no logras nada conversando Al menos que los pienses ahuyentar Admirada tú serás si callada siempre estás Sujeta bien tu lengua y triunfarás, Ariel Pobre alma en desgracia, ¿que harás? Piensa ya No me queda mucho tiempo, ocupada voy a estar Y solamente es tu voz Pobre alma en desgracia, ¿qué haré por ti? Si tu quieres ser feliz entonces tienes que pagar No te vas a arrepentir, no dudes más, y firma ya Qué sencillo fue, qué tonta es Muy pronto sacaré A este pobre alma de aquí La magia de bruja Yo comienzo a convocar Hechizos tarinos que la laringitis Ven, acudan a mí Canta ya... más fuerte Véase también * La sirenita 2 (Secuela) * La sirenita 3 (Protosecuela) Enlaces externos * Web oficial (Inglés) Sirenita, La Sirenita, La Sirenita, La Sirenita, La da:Den lille Havfrue (film) de:Arielle, die Meerjungfrau en:The Little Mermaid (1989 film) fi:Pieni Merenneito fr:La Petite Sirène (Disney) he:בת הים הקטנה (סרט) hr:Mala sirena (1989) it:La sirenetta (film) ja:リトル・マーメイド nl:De Kleine Zeemeermin (film) no:Den lille havfruen (film) pl:Mała Syrenka (film) pt:The Little Mermaid (filme) ru:Русалочка (мультфильм) sv:Den lilla sjöjungfrun (film) zh:小美人鱼